


waterfalls

by Agentpeggicarter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Picnics, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentpeggicarter/pseuds/Agentpeggicarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I found this waterfall..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	waterfalls

You stifle the yawn, trying to keep your eyes open on the ride Natasha managed to drag you out of bed for. Apparently there was a training mission that couldn’t wait till a nice hour, which explained why you were out of bed at three in the morning.

You glance at Natasha who looked wide awake and raring to go unlike you, who wanted to curl up under your blankets. None of the other Avengers accompanied you which you thought strange, but didn’t think anything of it, figuring Nat had a special training exercise for you. If only she waited till later in the day, you knew you’d be better company.

“Tired?” Natasha asks, noticing the second yawn in two minutes.

“Just a little.” You mumble curling up in the seat.

“Hey, no falling asleep we are almost there.”

“What training mission requires us up before the sun?” you whine.

Nat chuckles. “All the best ones.”

You groan. “I like my beauty sleep Nat.”

“Come on, it’s not that early.”

“Yes it is.” You whine.

“We’re almost there anyway.”

You turn to Natash, hoping to find out what she was hiding, but knowing that wasn’t going to happen. Natasha Romanoff was just that good.

“Where are we going?”

She smirks. “It’s highly classified.”

You roll your eyes. “Come on.” You pout.

“Just be patient.”

You drive for another couple minutes when Natasha pulls off the ride of the road, turning off the car. Nat hops out of the car and you follow suit, waiting for the next instructions.

“Now we hike.”

You groan. “Nat where are we going, please tell me.”

“Just trust me.”

You let out a sigh and follow Nat through the forest, the sun just beginning to rise as you trecked through the wilderness. This wasn’t how you wanted to spend your day off, but you were willing to go with Natasha.

Ten minutes later and a long walk uphill, Natasha stopped you with a smile. “So I found this waterfall…” she says sheepishly, revealing a beautiful waterfall behind her.

You stare at the sight before you amazed at the rising sun that reflected off the pristine liquid. Near the waterfall sat a small blanket with a picnic basket resting on top of it.

“It’s beautiful.” You breath.

Natasha takes you hand in here and pulls you toward the blanket. You smile at her as she leads you to the spot she picked out for you.

Without waiting for Natasha to get out the food, you shimmy out of your shorts and shirt and run toward the water.

“Last one in has to cook dinner.” You call over your shoulder.

You hear Natasha laugh and race you toward the water.

Maybe waking up early wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
